Run
by essence of your spark
Summary: The next story in the Athena Maxwell series! Please read the other two stories before you read this one, it will make everything much less confusing and you might ruin the whole buildup in the series for yourself! Summary : Athena and James are back again at Hogwarts for their 5th and 6th year. New threats arise as someone attacks random students. JAMES/OC ATHENA


_ I heard dad stumble through the door around one o'clock. He had been at some colleagues' party for 4 hours and I still wasn't asleep. Everyone had been away this summer and I had been stuck at home. Mum was coaching the Holyhead Harpies as a favour to her old coach had gotten injured flying. Lily was at some muggle camp (which baffled everyone as to why she wanted to go), and Albus was staying with the Weasley's for the summer. There was just dad and I and we had become increasingly fed up with each other throughout the summer. It was around mid-August and I had not been allowed off the grounds without my dad since fifth year ended. I wasn't allowed to have friends over or ride my broom. The only contact I had were the few letters that people wrote me, and Athena sent a letter three times a week. Dad had become so watchful of me since the time turner incident, which made me wonder if I would ever see the real world again. The only productive thing I did this summer was practise wandless magic nonstop. It was a wonder that my dad hadn't found me out yet and my theory was that either he knew and didn't want to say anything or he was just completely oblivious to me. _

_"James!" I heard dad yell from downstairs. Sighing, I climbed out of bed and slowly creeped down the steps. _

_"What is it? I was going to sleep," I snapped at him. He looked slightly tipsy and I certainly didn't want to deal with him. _

_"Do not speak to me in that tone. Make me some tea please and leave it on the table" he told me. I was thoroughly annoyed at this point and wanted to go back to my room. _

_Make your own tea. I am not your bloody mum," I muttered not realizing that was the wrong thing to say, I bounded up the stairs and Harry launched after me. _

_"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN. YOU ARE COMPLETELY OUT OF LINE. You should feel bloody LUCKY that you have two parents who love you and take care of you." He stood in the doorway and yelled at me, "YOU NEED TO SHAPE UP for when Albus and Lily come home, I WILL NOT have your foul attitude rubbing off on them," slamming my door, he stormed off in a bout of fitful cursing. I couldn't wait for everyone to come home. They would all go back to ignoring me (well mum and dad would), and keep acting like we were the happiest most loving family when we were in public. Frustration seeped through my every pore as I made my way to the bathroom. Splashing water onto my face, I looked at myself in the mirror startling at the person who looked back at me. My hair had grown and now flopped lazily in front of my eyes. My body had filled out, muscles protruding from my thin arms, upon my stomach a six-pack had appeared and I had grown to 6 foot 3. I forgot what it was like to look at my own reflection as I had avoided it for months, scared to see the boy who almost killed his girlfriend. Pulling it out of my pocket, I looked at the letter that had been crumpled over and over again from my reading it. _

Dear James,

How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while! I hope everything is okay. Things are going well at my house, I have been hanging out with Tess during the summer. We are going to Diagon Alley soon to buy books; hopefully I will see you there! I cannot wait to meet Lily, she seems like a sweet girl. Anyway, I will not be able to write you for a while because we are taking a trip to America for nine days. We are going to New York City and I am so excited! Anyway, I hope you are having an okay summer; we have a lot to discuss when I see you.

I miss you!

- Athena

_God how I missed her. Crumpling the note once more, I shoved it in my pocket. Climbing back into my bed, I lay there praying that this year went by faster then the last. _

_Because age 17 was not that far away and then, I could leave everything behind. _

_Everything._

**A/N: James' summer story! Yes, Athena took a trip to New York City with her mum. Nothing eventful happened there. I hope you liked the different side of James I showed, I didn't want his life to be perfect like most stories make it out to be because every family has issues, even the Potters. Story alerts and reviews make my day, thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
